


But What If?

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen, Serial: s087 The Hand of Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor actually gets Sarah Jane home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What If?

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 prompt "something that never happened".
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Until we meet again, Sarah."_

…  
The Doctor's final words echoed in Sarah Jane's mind as stepped out onto the street, watching the now all-too-familiar blue box begin to groan and disappear again. This was it: Hillview Road, South Croydon; just as he had promised. No more dinosaurs, Zygons, or ghosts. Her travels with the Doctor were over. Sarah Jane knew she would miss all the people and places she had seen, but as she stepped towards the door to her house, a thought came to the journalist. Perhaps the end of that life could be only the beginning of something greater.


End file.
